


Rising Sun

by SmilingCheshire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2017: Dreamer, Sheith Week Unlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: While Keith sleeps in a cryopod, he dreams.





	

Keith lay on the grass hill that was the center of the quad, he feels someone sit next to him but he doesn’t worry, he know its Shiro. Keith hums a little tune, unsure of where it came from. Shiro chuckles and it sounds like a melody to Keith’s ears. He can’t resist breaking into a smile, he feels Shiro lay down next to him. “Do you – do you ever dream of touching the stars?” He asks, searching the clouds for familiar objects.

  
“Shiro grabs Keith’s right hand, “Only every night.” He says, almost whispering. “But,” he says, “It would be no fun without you.” Keith feels his heart flutter, but instead he just smiles. Shiro stares at him, searching his face.

  
“I want to live in the stars, I want to explore the galaxy.” Keith says wistfully, sitting up. He begins to sprinkle grass on Shiro’s chest, laughing slightly when Shiro began to brush the grass off of him.

  
Shiro sits up, staring at Keith’s face which was filled with wonder. “I want to go further than Kerberos, I want to see things no human has ever seen before.” Shiro says still staring at Keith.4

  
Keith looks at Shiro, he leans forward. The kiss is quick, just a brush of the lips really. Shiro looks shocked, is in shocked. Keith began to stand up, panicking internally. Shiro grabs Keith arm, “Let go,” Keith whispers.

  
“Keith,” Shiro begs. “Stay.”

  
Keith sighs and sits down cross legged, a little farther away from him than Shiro would have liked. “Talk to me,” Shiro says, almost desperately.  
“I’ve been in love with you for a long time, too long,” Keith says, looking at the ground where he pulled grass out of the ground to distract himself.  
“I’m in love with you to.” Shiro states, he grabs Keith’s hand. Keith didn’t pull away, Shiro squeezes his hand.

  
Keith’s hand was warm and dry, Keith moves over to Shiro. He leans against Shiro’s shoulder, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Keith says, not worrying about how it would look but how he would feel when Shiro left.

  
“Don’t say that,” Shiro whispers into Keith’s hair. He wraps his hand around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I want to travel the stars with you.”


End file.
